georgianicolsonsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Jennings
Robbie Jennings was the original Sex God in Angus Thongs And Snogging, Georgia Loved him but at that time he was going out with 'wet' lindsay of the sixth form.Towards the end of the book robbie dumps her and tells georgia he is atracted her and they kiss. He says 'well look, lets take it easy and start seeing each other, shall we...see how it goes , maybe keep it quiet from other people at first' they date for a while but then they break up as robbie feels georgia is to young for him as he is nearly 18 and she is 14. Georgia then does a stupid thing and uses dave the laugh as a red herring to make robbie jealous (for more see georgia nicolson or dave the laugh) and breaks daves heart. Robbie does go out with her again until he moves to whakatane to work on a farm. He wrote to georgia but she didnt reply, he then sent he a letter and a picture saying he still thaught about her. At the end of the 7th book ' Startled by his furry shorts' he gets out of a car at the end of a stiff dylans gig when masimo the lurrvee god has just told georgia he was a free man is she wanted to go out with him and startles georgia who then runs away saying she needed to catch a train. Robbie then starts to go out with lindsay again after georgia told him about her and masimo. Georgia thinks robbie deserves much more than lindsay who georgia thinks is clingy. Robbies parents own an organic shop on the high street. in the film adaption Robbie's parents are split up and he tells Georgia that and says that he had just moved to eastbourne from london. His dad still lived in london.When Georgia and Jas fight georgia says that Tom (Robbie's fraternal twin in the film, younger brother in the books) isnt good enough for Jas because he worked in the vegtable shop, saying she would always come second to the vegtables. Jas says georgia is as fake and dishonest as Lindsay, so Georgia kicks her which results with Georgia on litter duty, Robbie then confronts her in the rain saying that he thaught she was different and that he was upset but she had shown her self to be exactly like everyone else, he also says that if Tom isnt good enough for Jas did that mean he wasnt good enough for her? Then on Georgia's Birthday, she goes to a club with her mum where a surprise party is there for her and the stiff dylans are there to play for Georgia, with Robbie on bass guitar.Then Lindsay storms in and unplugs the amplifiers and says insulting things about Georgia then gives a choice to Robbie that it was her or Georgia. Jas and Robbie then defend Georgia, with Jas saying that "Obviously, Robbie prefers his girlfriends unfake" and takes the stuffers out of Lindsay's bra, and Robbie states that Georgia is perfect for him and, during a chorus of sighs by onlookers, kisses her.